the_german_vespersfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Orion Albus II
If you are looking for the User, Please Go to User:Lucianvesper09 If you are looking for Orion Albus II's Society, Please Go to Medusa Orion Albus II (aka''' Blake Normsroom') is Vesper Three, and a close friend to Nilem12 (Vesper One). He was also an ex-KGB spy and now is part of Task Force 141's Alpha Squad. He has drunk the Lucian serum, but he is nothing compared to the power Vesper One (Nilem12) has. He is currently the behind-the-scenes Prime Minister of Canada. He is the girlfriend of Major Drakoth Vergarmid. Powers Orion has drunk the Lucian serum, which granted him extreme talent at leadership, espionage, poisons and cunning. He also has the Extremis Virus, which grants the user Super-Human abilities. Here is a list of Extremis Virus powers: *You can survive a 10,000,000 metre fall *You do not drown immideatly, you drown in several decades *You can have extreme fighting abilities *You can kill Cahills *Much more Orion also has: *The newest German Upgrades (see Faora-Ul's page for STAT Goggle footage of the upgrades) Orion is powerful, though Vesper One can squash him like a bug (literally) History Orion Albus II was born in Happy Valley-Goose Bay in Labrador, Canada, to a Lucian mother and a Vesper father. He was raised by his uncle, The Black Vesper, along with his sister, Narcissa Albus. He was taught to hate Cahills and think of them as moldy cheese on the street just to be thrown out. He became a KGB spy at age 11, when he broke in to a police department. He joined the Vespers at age 14. Then a day after his 15th birthday (March 12th, 1998), he resigned because he couldn't be friends with a Cahill (Who became a Vesper later). Then a week later he rejoined and became Vesper Six. He became Vesper Three when Albertobs1999 became Vesper Six. Then he made Medusa. A couple of days after he found Medusa, he resigned from the KGB to serve Nilem12 (Vesper One). He speaks every single language fluently (except Cree). Relationships ''Ellen Brandt Ellen Brandt was Orion Albus II's girlfriend. She knew Orion for 9 months. ''Major Drakoth Vergarmid'' Major Drakoth Vergarmid is Orion Albus II's girlfriend. She knows Orion for 10 years. ''Narcissa Albus'' Narcissa "Cissy" Albus is the sister of Orion Albus II. She has a strained relationship with Orion Albus II. ''Lawrence McYodra'' Lawrence McYodra 'is Medusa 2. He is Orion's closest advisor. ''The Black Vesper '''The Black Vesper (a.k.a Joshua B. Nate) was the uncle of Orion Albus II, and was Medusa 5. He is now deceased. ''Harry Albus'' 'Harry Albus '''is a Vesper, and the brother of the late The Black Vesper. He is Orion Albus II's father, though he abandoned Orion Albus II to do Hydra research. Harry is the son of the Vespers: Pedem Vesper (female) and Stephen Albus (male). He is 52. ''Isabel Albus 'Natalie Albus (née Eaudré) '''is a Lucian, and the mother of Orion Albus II. Orion Albus II rarely communicates with Natalie anymore, since Orion Albus II became a Vesper. However, she is in full contact with Harry. Natalie was born as a kind and loving Lucian, which she made Lucian history for, and know she is so kind, that she'd give up her house in exchange for a piece of dust. Natalie is the daughter of the Chinese/Japanese Tomas: Yu Li Hiyoshimaru and French Lucian: François Eaudré. ''Dr. Daniel Jackson Dr. Daniel "Dan" Jackson is a extremely close friend of Orion Albus II. Dr. Jackson knew Orion for five years. He is reffered to as "Dan" by Orion. Gallery 1lv.png|My first ever logo 2lv.png|My second logo 3lv.jpg|My third logo Lucian.png|My fourth logo. 5lv.jpg|Original and first logo of Medusa (originally called TVCSIHS) 6lv.jpg|The second and current logo of Medusa (originally called TVCSIHS) 7lv.jpg|Third logo of Medusa Medusa new logo.jpg|Fourth and current logo for Medusa Ellenbrandt.jpg|Ellen Brandt, Orion Albus II's girlfriend orionalbus.png|Myself Category:Protected Pages Category:Vesper Category:Warsaw Category:Vesper Factories Category:Vespers Bases Category:Vesper Three Category:Prisoner Cells Category:Berlin Category:The Vesper High Council Category:Spy Cycle Category:Spy Pen Category:Beijing Category:Medusa Category:Electric Wall Category:Helsinki Category:Orion Albus II Category:Medusa Hall of Fame Category:Vesper Hall of Fame Category:Task Force 141